1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to low-profile vehicles and, more particularly, to an improved combined fuel tank, rear bumper and counterweight assembly for said vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low-profile vehicles, primarily for use in mines and other areas having low overhead clearance, must be compact and still retain the functional capabilities necessary to do the intended work. In order to lower the profile of the vehicle, it has been necessary to relocate essential elements of the vehicle, such as the operator's cab, and the like. In relocating the operator's cab to a position where the operator will have an adequate field of vision so as to operate the equipment effectively, it was desirable to place the cab on the side of the vehicle, thus displacing other elements of the vehicle previously attached at that location. One such element that had to be relocated was the fuel tank. One area that was available for locating the tanks was rearward of the rear wheels, but that area was potentially exposed to external abuse during use of the vehicle. The relocation of the fuel tanks rearward of the rear wheels also necessitated relocating the venting and filling connections for the tanks, as well as the relocating of the fuel pick up for drawing fuel from the tanks. The exposed tank had to be protected and reinforced to prevent damage thereto. Fuel tanks have been made an integral part of a main frame as have water tanks been combined with a rear bumper, however, in both cases, problems resulted such as limiting the ability to modify the frame due to the location of the fuel tanks as part of the frame and frequent rupture of the water tanks in the bumper.